Un Noël amoureux
by Eirin-chan
Summary: C'est Noël et Naruto cherche un cadeau pour Sasuke. Attention Yaoi.


**Titre :** Un Noël Amoureux

**Auteure :** Eirin

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclaimer :** l'univers de Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto

**Note de l'auteure : Attention lemon !**

* * *

Sasuke était revenu depuis maintenant trois mois et pendant tout ce temps, il avait avoué son amour à Naruto qui avait fait de même et ils s'étaient mît ensemble pour ne plus se quitter d'une semelle. Naruto avait fait ses cartons pour emménager chez l'Uchiwa et se concentrait sur ses élèves ninja qui le faisaient tourner aux tomates avec son couple car ils voulaient absolument tout savoir. Mais venons au présent ! Aujourd'hui était donc un jour de fête à Konoha, précisément c'était Noël et un jeune blond était particulièrement heureux car il allait le passé avec son amant : Sasuke. Naruto marchait dan sels avenues, regardant toutes les vitrines pour voir si il trouvait un cadeau suffisamment bien pour son Sasu mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit à part de se déguiser en paquet cadeau et de s'offrir lui même à Sasuke pour qu'il le dévore, il était donc en train de marcher vers diverses boutiques quand tout à coup il vit Sakura, Hinata et Ino marcher calmement en rigolant. Il courut vers elles et se stoppa avant de leur tomber dessus;

Saku : Et ben Naruto, tu n'as pas trouvé de cadeau pour ton chéri?

Naru : Vas y moque toi ! Mais je sais pas quoi lui offrir moi !

Ino : Allez c'est pas si compliqué... Offre toi !

Hina : Il l'a déjà fait pour son anniversaire Ino.

Ino : Ah oui c'est vrai, bah je sais pas moi ! C'est pas facile de trouver un cadeau pour un Uchiwa.

Naru : Te moques pas !

Saku : Bon on va t'aider, après tout c'est se soir.

Naru : Merci les filles !

Sakura sourit calmement puis ils partirent dans un magasin pour trouver un cadeau approprié pour Sasuke. Naruto ne choisissait rien puis il s'arrêta devant un magnifique collier en argent qui pouvait s'ouvrir en deux où était inscrit un message que l'on pouvait gravé grâce au chakra. Il l'acheta puis partit chercher un autre cadeau mais pour celui-ci il laissa les filles choisirent. Elles prirent un coussin avec un petit poussin accroché dessus, Naruto rigola en voyant le poussin puis remercia ses amies maintes et maintes fois avant de partir chez lui et mettre les objets dan sels paquets cadeaux mais avant il regarda le collier et y mît une photo de lui et de Sasuke avec un petit message : " Je t'aimerais toujours et serais à toi à jamais. Naruto." Il souffla calmement puis s'habilla lentement afin de faire plaisir à son amant : il avait un jean trouvé et une chemise orange à demi ouverte. Il sortit après une heure puis marcha dans les ruelles calmes et enneigés de sa ville avant de rejoindre la demeure Uchiwa. Il entra calmement, enleva son manteau puis se stoppa en sentant quelqu'un derrière lui qui vint l'envelopper de ses bras.

Sasu : Alors mon ange, on veut me faire devenir fou de toi ?

Naru : Je crois oui...

Sasu : C'est réussit en tout cas, allez viens le repos est prêt.

Sasuke embrassa langoureusement son ange puis l'emmena à la cuisine pour manger; Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Il avait devant lui tous ses plats préférés ( et pas que des ramens) et des magnifiques décorations de Noël. Il embrassa son Sasu sur la joue puis ils se mirent à table, Naruto mangeait calmement mais rougissait toutes les cinq minutes en sentant Sasuke lui souffler dans le cou.

Sasu : T'es tellement tentant...

Naru : Sasu... Faut ouvrir les cadeaux...

Sasu : Oh après...

Sasuke lécha le cou de son amant en déposant quelques suçons sur sa peau dorée, Naruto gémit de plaisir puis se retourna vers son amant et s'assit sur ses genoux. Sasuke enleva la chemise de son ange tout comme il venait de le faire puis caressa son corps musclé en léchant chaque parcelle de son corps avant de sentir le membre dur de son amant de son amant contre le sien.

Naru : ne fais rien et rentre en moi... Vite...

Sasu : Ok mon ange...

Sasuke enleva les derniers bouts de tissus puis leva un peu le fessier de son amant avant de le laisser s'assoir sur lui en rentrant son membre en lui puis Sasuke porta Naruto jusqu'à la cheminée et le posa délicatement sur un matelas que le brun avait installé par pur hasard ( mais oui, mais oui) en commençant à appliquer de léger "va et viens" puis accéléra en entendant les plaintes gémissantes de son amant.

Naru : Ah... Sasu...

Sasu : Oh putain... C'est si bon !

Naruto se cambra en sentant Sasuke percuter son point sensible puis le laissa faire ça à plusieurs reprises avant qu'ils ne se vident tous deux : Sasuke en son amant et Naruto entre leurs deux corps. Sasuke sortit de son amant en l'embrassant. Naruto se dégagea de l'emprise de son amant puis se colla à la peau pâle de Sasuke en rougissant et souriant;

Naru : Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Aie mon dos !

Sasu : Ouep, pour les cadeaux... Tiens Naru !

Sasuke tendit une peluche à Naruto qui sourit en l'embrassant et en gardant la peluche qui était un renard à 9 queues puis donna son premier cadeau. Sasuke sourit et disposa le coussin sous eux avant de prendre le cou de son ange et de lui mettre un collier ayant marquer dessus : " Propriété Privé" avec le signe Uchiwa. Naruto éclata de rire puis donna son dernier cadeau qui faillit faire pleurer son corbeau mais il l'embrassa à la place avant d'allumer la cheminé et la laissé les réchauffer au rythme des flammes. Chacun souriait et se blottissait contre l'autre pendant que Naruto les recouvrit de la couverture et avant que tous deux s'embrassèrent encore une fois.

Puis après quelques années, ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux pour toujours.

* * *

Sasu : J'adore ton corps Naru.

Naru : Et moi ton humeur ! Non moi aussi je t'aime !

Eirin : Oh c'est mignon ! * prends une photo*

Sasu : Laisses nous dormir...

Naru : Ou reste calme...

Eirin : Vous êtes trop mignons !

*apparition inexpliquée*

Crisa : Coucou !

Eirin : Qu'est ce que tu fous là !?

Crisa : Je mange des Mikado !

Eirin : Nan mais ça je le savais... Et moi je me demande si Mikado est en chocolat ou pas ?

Crisa : Allons vérifier !

Eirin : Bon, pendant que les deux folles vont manger des mikados, on va vous laisser... À la prochaine !

Crisa : Bye bye !


End file.
